


Sky Blue Days

by NoGoodTuna



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Friendship/Love, Hope vs. Despair, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGoodTuna/pseuds/NoGoodTuna
Summary: After Gran met a surprising and tragic demise, the remnants of his crew try to return to the normalcy of day to day life. While trying to ignore the feelings of grief to avoid succumbing to despair, they stumble upon a glimmer of hope, potentially paving the way for a return of their captain. Will this newfound hope clash with the reality of the world they live in? Can they continue to survive without him?-aka a random AU exploring the idea of what happened if Gran hadnt actually came back after the What Makes The Sky Blue event. How do other crewmmates cope with the news, can he even come back again?-





	Sky Blue Days

Exploding sounds of dirt and debris sounded as bolts of lighting, clods of solidified boulders, and powerful icicle shaped nails struck the grassy field. Colorful shrubbery, earthworms and other insects, were tossed upwards high in the air. Heavy gusts of wind minced the earthworms and shrubs instantly. Metal rubbing against metal, constantly chinking, gave rise to new sounds. Loud high pitched inhuman screaming, mechanical like, rang out.  Anyone nearby moved to quickly cover their ears from the eerie noise. One could feel the pain that those unfortunate enough to be hurt by the attacks felt. Soon, the sound of heavy metal objects crashing to the ground and clanging could be heard.

These enemies, the minions of the Archangels, unleashed only in times of danger, were the mighty Archangel cores. Four large diamond shaped metal objects hovered within proximity of each other. A solid shimmering gold halo hovered around this, the core. The halo vibrated in quick speed so fast that it appeared to give the cores a voice. Playing into its name, four large sets of angel wings like that of a winged lion, a pair on each side, hovered around the cores. The cores glowed an ominous purple color, as if they were tainted by evil.   

As soon as these cores went down, even more appeared. The piercing screams of pain vanished. Now these new nondamaged cores could play their true sound, a melodic soothing nurturing hymnal like sound. One would have thought it was a heavenly choir of old. Almost as if triggered by a conductor, the song reached the crescendo. The cores moved closer together, they began to glow purple. It appeared they were preparing for an attack. The cores spun. When they reached, what seemed to be their full speed, an assortment of the same attacks, a mix of lightning, an increase in the velocity of wind picking up newly formed clods of earth, icy attacks mixed with a delude of clouds ready to unleash heavy water, and balls of fire, appeared above them. Silence. The assorted materials soon rained down upon the others. The attacks, however, failed to make contact as they dissipated before they reached the opposing forces.

The landscape suddenly darkened. Billowing black clouds rolled in, blocking the sun. Light rain fell from the clouds. The winds increased, picking up some of the remaining dust and debris. Loud thunder roared shaking the ground like a small earthquake. The rumbling continued longer than it should have. A large purple lightning bolt soon struck the ground in between the fighters and the archangel cores. The cores were thrown back several feet, collapsing in a heap on the ground. A few more appeared instantly charging forward.

More purple lightning struck the ground, however it deliberately struck places away from anyone. The rain, wind, and thunder ceased after more bolts struck. A massive shadow covered all in the area. When people looked up, they noticed the silhouette of a colossal dragon like creature on the clouds. Claws as thick as tree trunks were the first to emerge from the clouds. The nails appeared as sharp as a mighty sword able to cleave a thick beam of steel right in half. The leg appeared next, it seemed to be as long as a soccer field and as thick as any house. The power behind a kick from this beast could move mountains.  The main body soon emerged next, it was as long as ten of those fields, no, even larger, it was difficult to estimate. It parted ways revealing the sudden appearance of a massive dragon, the rumored Bahamut, from legends of old. Everyone looked upwards, awestruck at this mighty creature. The cores, regaining their senses, launched a volley of attacks at the dragon. Bahamut roared. The eerie roar, literally the sound of doom, from this ominous creature of calamity and destruction, shook the bones, the very cores, of everyone. The attacks dissipated. Sensing that there was no way for them to challenge and defeat this colossal beast of legend, the archangel cores quickly fled the area.

However, one would think victory was assured, it was short lived. Bahamut vanished in the blink of an eye. The sky instantly cleared, revealing the bright sunny day that was there before. Birds chirped while flying overhead. A soft breeze blew, gently ruffling the berries on the shrubs. A few rabbits happily hopped across the ground cautiously inspecting the disrupted piles of dirt from the earlier attacks. Peace and tranquility would have defined the setting however, a high-pitched female’s scream full of agony, pain, and despair disrupted this landscape.

\--

Moving forward was the only thing on his mind. Why everyone else wasn’t moving confused him. He didn’t know why but he did it anyway. If anyone could save him it had to be him. He ran past the cackling enemy. He ran past the dead machines that had annoyed them to no end. He ran towards the edge of the island. He reached his hand forward. Loud shout of praise as he managed to grip the black luster cape of the chaos lord, his dear and precious captain. However, the praise was short-lived as he realized that was all he held, he threw it behind him as he stretched over further, tears fully flowing as he realized the black luster mouthpiece was moving towards him, and soon the body sized dagger, and soon after that, nothing. He leaned over more, ignoring the shots of everyone else. If only he could reach, if his hand could stretch just a bit further so he too could grab ahold of his captain, no not his captain, his friend, his partner, his everything. He leaned too far over, now he was over the edge, and falling, plunging to the bottom of the sky.

\--

“Feather! Get a hold of yourself!” shouted a young man standing beside Feather.

“Helppppp” Feather screamed out as if his life depended on it. He flailed his arms about, loudly banging on the bedposts beside him and the tables. Picture frames, pots of flowers, and wooden toys fell on the ground beside him. He continued to shout and scream.

“Feather,” the other voice in the room stated loudly. Soon he pounced upon Feather landing on him and pinning his arms and legs, preventing him from flailing about. The physical contact soon caused Feather to stop flailing. He paused as he looked around first at the guy above him but then at the ruined surroundings. His fast-paced breathing slowed.

“It was, it was only a dream? It was only a dream,” Feather proclaimed joyfully. “I thought, I thought I was a goner.”

“Are you fine now?”

“Albert?” Feather finally faced forward, jovial look quickly dropping, “when did you get here, and when did you get on me?”

“I was in the other room tending to my cup of tea,” Albert said as he let go of Feather and stood, picking up the loose articles. “When I heard a loud noise, I rushed in thinking we were being attacked, but I just saw you fighting like a madman with that sheet.”

“Attacked?” Feather sat up looking at Albert in a daze. “Who would attack us all the way out here?”

“We’re living in a time of unrest, Feather.” Albert glanced at the picture in his hands, eyes gently glazing over as he stared at the quaint scene of tranquility it depicted. “Our captain would remind us to remain vigilant, ever aware and ready for any threat that may come our way.”

“He would, but,” Feather stood glancing out the window, “there’s nothing out here in Zinkenstill. I hate to say it, but he came from one of the most boring places in the Phantagrande Skydom.”

“Come now,” Albert chuckled lightly. “It’s good to come from such humble beginnings. It fit him so well.”

They stood around in silence letting the thought of their captain percolate in their minds. Memories of the joyous time he brought them as well as the chivalrous time on their journey evoked feelings that were all too familiar. Soon enough, Feather found himself wiping his eyes with his elbow as he fell back to the bed. He furiously wiped away at the tears but they wouldn’t stop coming. The realization that Gran wasn’t present only sent him tumbling backwards, trembling strongly. Not even the sudden touch of Albert’s hands on his knees could calm him down.   

A sudden knocking on the door startled Albert. He looked down towards the still weeping Feather, squeezing his knee lightly as he stood to approach the door. Feather responded to the touch momentarily causing Albert to pause. Though the knocking continued, Albert stood silently watching Feather as he slowly recomposed himself, sobs quieting to no more than a pitiful whimper.

When Feather appeared ready, Albert approached the door, cracking it slightly.

“What took you so long old man?” A boy no older than 10 or so looked upwards into Albert’s eyes.

Before Albert could respond, the boy quickly moved to open the door wider.

“Move it,” the boy begged when he couldn’t push the door inward.

“There’s nothing here for a child to see,” Albert responded as he continued to apply a light force to the door.

The door moved slightly as the boy continued to push it.

“Syr?” Feather’s voice called out.

“Feather?” Syr responded as he stopped pushing the door. “So that’s where you were? What were you two doing in here?”

Feather stood up, excited smile quickly appearing on his face. “The usual thing!” He shouted.

“Really?” Syr looked down at the disheveled sheets on the floor and the overturned table.

Feather laughed heartily as he moved towards\ Albert, throwing an arm around him. He collided his fists together excitedly. “Yeah the usual, I want to show Albert just how it’s done. You won’t always have your sword by your side.”  

“Hmph,” Albert quickly moved the arm from around his neck. “That’ll never happen. Hauteclaire is always within my eyesight.”

“You say that,” Syr added, “but I don’t see it anywhere.”

“That’s because, with us here, this is the safest place in all of the skydom,” Albert moved towards the door. He opened it wide as he pointed. “Besides that, my Hauteclaire is in the foyer, where I can see it upon leaving the room.” True enough the sword was leaning against the door. It glowed intensely as if in response to Albert’s sudden appearance. Syr shielded his eyes as he stared.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Syr followed Albert out the room. As Syr seemed distracted by the sword, Albert took time to look behind him. What he saw wasn’t surprising to him. He figured the moment of sudden joy and excitement from Feather would be fleeting and momentary. Now, Feather appeared vulnerable, lost, and sad. Gone was the smile from earlier. Now was a blank stare, eyes lacking any glow and life to them, and mannerisms that lacked the usual energy from easily the most active one in their merry crew.  Syr may have provided a temporary reprieve from the reality of the situation they found themselves in.

The clanging of a ladle against a cast iron pan quickly caused all conversation to stop.

“Oh that’s right,” Syr quickly shouted, rushing back towards Feather. “Elmott said lunch is ready.”

“Syr?” Another young boy’s voice was heard from the hallway.

“Alec?” Syr said almost to himself. “This is bad.” He turned on his heels and ran out the room to the kitchen. The sound of a ladle hitting a pot followed by the clattering of silverware quickly falling to the ground was heard.

“What’s with the ruckus?” Albert cast his eyes upon the scene. Syr was haphazardly thrusting the silverware onto the small round table. Elmott looked on as if agitated by the sight. He loudly banged the ladle on the table as Syr placed each piece of silverware in the right location.

“Well it was his job to have it setup,” Alec piped up as he joined Albert’s side.

“You could help me,” Syr whispered to Alec.

The ladle clanged to the ground as the floorboards creaked and groaned under the heavy footing of the overseer of the kitchen duties. Flames and smoke suddenly gathered around his arm. The temperature of the room felt like it rose dramatically. Beads of sweat formed on everyone’s heads as they stared on in exaggerated suspense at the scene about to unfold. Syr suddenly dropped the remaining forks on the table and ran quickly hiding behind Albert.

“Aye, get back here!” A flame lashed out coming rather close to Albert’s face.

“Elmott, quiet, there’s no need for all of this,” Albert slowly approached Elmott.

“Move it old man,” Elmott extended his arm casually sliding Albert to the side. Albert stumbled slightly, but quickly regained his balance.

“We’re the same age,” Albert exclaimed.

“I don’t care about that right now, what I care about,” Elmott now stood in front of Syr. “Is Syr doing what he said he would do.”

“I was,” Syr cried out, hands waving madly. Small gusts of air fanned some of the flames around Elmott’s extended hand.

“Just finish with the table,” Alec suddenly had flames and a shining light appearing around his clasped fists. He stood by Syr’s side, providing some support for him in case things turned out badly.

“I was doing that,” Syr turned to Alec.

“You were talking just now, weren’t you?” Elmott added as stopped the two from getting into an argument.

“I was only,” Syr seemed to consider his words carefully.  “Asking Alec if he wanted to help. He was just standing around like he had nothing to do. I thought it best if we both did it.”

“It’s not a job for two people,” Elmott countered, flame in his hands quickly wavering.

“But I was only asking, nothing wrong with that right?” Syr continued.

“Elmott, I think that’s enough,” Albert stepped in before he could respond. “How about we just eat this scrumptious meal you’ve so graciously provided. We wouldn’t want it to get cold now, would we?”

It seemed like something clicked, causing Elmott to turn and rush to the pot simmering on the stove. The flame in his hand quickly brightened as he applied it to side of the pot.

“Don’t, ah,” Elmott stated as he lifted the lid grunting as some of the hot savory contents splashed on his arm. “Don’t think I’ll forget this Syr, and you too Alec.”

“We won’t let it happen again,” both Alec and Syr said in unison, high fiving once Elmott turned his back to them.

“I saw that,” Elmott flicked a few embers Syr’s way causing him jump in exaggerated agony. “Now finish doing what you were doing, and Alec, go get Feather.”

“Right,” they said in unison.

“How do you do it?” Albert asked as he sat himself at the table. He poured himself another fresh cup of tea, while he waited. The soothing aroma seemed to settled his nerves as he relaxed, comfortably lounging in the chair. “Everyone has too much energy, too early.”

“Energy?” Feather strolled over to the pot, placing his entire head over it and sniffing greatly. Elmott roughly pushed him aside.

Feather chuckled as he placed a hand on Elmott’s shoulder. “It smells as good as it always does. I can’t wait.”

“Sit down,” Elmott said while blushing slightly at the compliment.

“I am, I am,” Feather sat by Albert, smiling brightly as he poured himself a heaping helping of tea. “Well down it goes,” he raised the glass and gulped it down at once.

“Are you mad?” Albert belted out as he stared at Feather  who was clearly struggling to swallow the indigo fruit hot tea.

“He isn’t mad,” Alec answered. “He asked me if I wanted to see something amazing and cool.”

“This is what kids these days find cool?” Albert continued to look on baffled.

Feather coughed in response and laughed. Albert and Alec looked at him in surprise. “The tea wasn’t even that hot.”

“You say that,” Elmott placed a pot of the warm storm rabbit stew on the tabletop. “But your face gives a different impression.”

“Wow Feather,” Syr spoke up. “Your mouth, it’s really red and is that, blood?”

“What?” Feather said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. “It’s nothing, it’s just the tea.”

“But the tea is blue, isn’t it?” Alec asked.

Albert, Alec, and Syr both peered deeply into a freshly poured cup of indigo fruit tea, courtesy of Elmott. True enough, the liquid was in fact, blue. They then turned and stared at Feather quizzically.

“Well, I was mistaken,” he chuckled casually. “Anyway, let’s eat.”

“Hold it,” Elmott tapped his wrist with the ladle.

As the fork fell out of Feather’s hand, clanging on the table everyone stared at Elmott cautiously.

“You know how we do,” Elmott said as he sat.

Albert turned to sternly look at Feather. Feather’s smile never wavered, only looking on bashfully aware of the mistake he made.

“What, I got hungry,” Feather picked the fork up again.

Elmott coughed gruffly.

“Okay, I get the picture.” Feather gently placed the fork down.

Albert cleared his throat. “Well now that we’re all on the right page, how about we commence with enjoying another delightful feast prepared for us,” he looked towards Elmott briefly. “I take it that no one has anything pressing on their minds before we, as they say, dig in?”

“Well I don’t know about you all,” Feather spoke up before anyone could even move, “but Im starving.”

“You didn’t give us a chance to say anything,” Alec looked at him sadly.

“Aw don’t worry little man,” Feather said between bites of his sleepy forest bear stew. “We can listen to you while we’re eating.”

Albert sent a disapproving look Feather’s way. “Alec cover your ears or else you’ll grow into a hooligan like him. It’s improper to talk while eating.”

“That’s the first time,” Syr said in between bites, “I’ve heard of that. We always used to talk at the table. Gramps never complained.”

“See Albert, nothing wrong with talking at the table. I think Elmott agrees too?”

Elmott contemplated participating in the discussion but noticed that Alec was stuck trying to debate eating or chatting. He seemed like he was looking at Albert who had yet to lift his silverware to partake of the feast, and Feather and Syr who were eating and chatting.

“What I do care about,” Elmott quickly added, “is that you all eat this before it gets cold. Alec you can eat now, hurry.”

“Elmott, you shouldn’t encourage such behavior,” as if losing himself for a moment even Albert began eating.

“I don’t think anyone cares,” Elmott added.

“You need to be an example to them. They’re watching our each and every move.”

“Is this really the time for a lecture?” Feather who was now done with the bowl of stew, munched on a biscuit as he looked at Albert bored. “We love to hear you talk and all but I think some people would like the chance to eat while not being, you know, attacked. And anyway, I don’t even think Elmott was listening anymore.”

Sure enough, Elmott appeared to be in his own world, slowly eating as he savored each and every drop of the delectable stew he prepared. The brief times he looked up, he glanced upon the faces of Syr and Alec taking delight in the pleasant smiles and nearly inaudible sounds of glee from them as they enjoyed the food. They too appeared to be chatting about the taste of the soup. He could only catch the occasional word every now and then. A mix of “awesome,” “tasty”, “best lunch ever” came up several times.

“Wholly insufferable, all of you,” Albert harshly bit into the biscuit he held as he looked at them all. His frown quickly turned upside down as he realized how it’s warm lightly buttered fluffiness ignited his taste buds, fully activating many sensations he’d hadn’t felt in ages. He nearly teared up as he looked towards Elmott in awe and wonder. How could he have crafted such a delightful biscuit in this quaint and lowly hut? It lacked any of the normal amenities one would expect to need in order to create such a delectable concoction.  Not even the Grancypher, their trusty airship, had such devices available.

As Albert glanced across the table he noticed, apart from Syr and Alec, the others were simply eating silently. All seemed nearly on the verge of being overwhelmed with the taste explosion occurring in their mouths. From the soup to the tea to the biscuits and even to the simple warm apple crostata that made Albert question why he was eating the biscuit, everything felt extraordinary.

Sniffles broke out moments later as everyone sat silently eating the apple crostata. Albert, Feather, and Elmott turned to face the source of the sound.

“He won’t,” Alec said panicking slightly. “Stop crying, the apple, the apple.” Now Alec too started to get emotional. Everyone laid down the dessert as they cast their eyes downwards. The sudden realization hit them hard.

Elmott excused himself from the table right away as Feather struggled to remain calm. Feather’s hand moved up to his face covering what seemed like water gathering at the side of his eyes.  The reverberations from his heavy trembling, and the muffled sobbing caused Syr and Alec to cry even more strongly than before. Now they were simply wailing out intangible words.  Elmott was now leaning, struggling to remain standing while at the kitchen sink. Some soft sobs could be heard from him as he faced the open window. The soft breeze and chirping birds did little to improve the mood.

Albert struggled with deciding what to do. He could continue to let everyone pour out their emotions. A moment of grieving was healthy and worthwhile for everyone once in a while. However, it had been far too long now. Though he even felt emotional at this moment he knew he had to remain strong. Without their leader, without the light guiding them through these turbulent and murky waters of life, he had to be the one who was there for them all. The kids needed someone to provide them guidance, strength, and protection in this moment of terror. Elmott, who was usually able to handle things on his own, still needed someone to provide him direction. Feather, full of energy and passion, was now so vulnerable, scared, and lost like the two younger children in their company. Perhaps this new found responsibility is what prompted them to stay together in the hut of their captain, and it was also the reason why Albert found it within himself to quickly move to action. Pushing his seat back gently he stood and knelled behind Syr and Alec.

“Now now what’s the matter,” Albert spoke in the most calming voice he could muster. They continued to pout.

“Look,” Albert added persevering through the emotions. “Vryn wouldn’t want you to cry over these apples, now would he?”

“But Vryn,” Syr mumbled.

“He would want you to enjoy these apples like they were the best thing around, wouldn’t he?” Albert continued. “Or rather, he would probably want to take them all for himself. You remember how he was about those apples, don’t you?”

This brought the tears to a stall as the three of them started to slightly smile at the thought.

“Yeah,” Syr added. “He always made sure to take all the apples, and get to the apples that people hid. Elmott would have never been able to cook anything with them.”

“That lizard,” Elmott chimed in, standing beside the knelling Albert.

“He wasn’t a lizard,” Alec added in correction.

“Yeah, yeah,” Elmott chuckled a little.

“He never told us what he was,” Syr said sadly.

“I miss Vyrn,” Feather admitted softly.

The heavy feeling in the air returned as they all stood still remembering the little ball of joy and excitement that had been a part of their adventure. In their own ways each had felt a certain connection, bond, to the little creature that always hung around their captain. Sure he got annoying and aggravating but now they realized just how much he added to their little group of merry adventurers.

“We all do,” Albert responded after a short pause. “And that is why,” he stated as he rose, gently squeezing on the shoulders of the two younger boys in their group. “We just have to look forward, keep our chin and head lifted high, and move on.”

Albert walked back to his seat, taking it and began to bite back into the delicious apple desert. As he did so the others made their way back to the table and began eating. The sound of the chirping birds and the curtains ruffling softly in the light breeze help to bring new life into the gathering. Words of pleasure and delight soon poured forth from Alec and Syr’s mouths. Elmott continued to remain quiet but also ate, pleasant smile appearing slowly on his face.

“Feather, you aren’t?” Albert asked as he watched Feather. Feather calmly sat while staring at the apple crostata.

“I ah,” Feather shifted in his seat. “It’s nothing. I think I just feel really full.” He laughed.

“But you’re not one to usually pass up sweets,” Albert looked at him suspiciously.

“Ah, but you,” Feather mumbled.

Heavy pounding from the door prevented Albert from pressing Feather further. They all turned, quickly dashing towards the door wondering what in the world was going on. As soon as Alec opened the door a flurry of purple cloth adorned with stars and other astral imagery rushed past him. Alec and Syr were knocked to the floor as they were pushed out the way by the robe. As they looked up they realized the robe belonged to someone they knew all too well.

“Johann?! What brings you here?” Feather, first to speak, said excitedly. “It’s been so long.”

“Wasn’t he just,” Alec asked while getting back to his feet.

“I’m sure he was,” Syr added while standing too.

“I think,” Albert added.

“Enough, enough, listen,” Johann quickly added before everyone went off into a tangent.

“You all remember that book I told you about?” Johann asked them as he realized they had his full attention.

Puzzled faces stared back at him. Sensing it, he quickly walked over to the room Feather was sleeping in earlier.

“I know it’s in here somewhere, ah there,” Johann said to himself. The others moved to the doorway as they watched him digging around the room. He stopped in front of the mess of sheets that lay on the floor. There, poking out from the top corner of the side of the sheets was a tome that shimmered in the sunlight. The sparkles, appearing to be dust shimmering in the air, gave it a magical appearance.

“How’d this end up down there?” Johann asked as he flipped it open. Appearing to wait for no response he quickly stopped at a certain page. There he turned the book and thrust it open facing the others.  “This, are you seeing this?”

Albert and Feather looked to the book and back at each other and shrugged simultaneously.

“I’m seeing,” Albert said as he scratched his chin thoughtfully. “A field of ruins?”

“Same,” Feather added in agreement.

“Are we supposed to be seeing something else?” Elmott spoke from the rear as he too appeared puzzled at the picture in the book.

“Ugh,” Johann groaned loudly. “How can you all not find this fascinating? This, this, this spot is the location where one of the greatest tales in the skydom began! It was here that the most famous of the first generation of skyfarers started his journey and oddly where his journey ended, and that is why it is of interest to us today. I don’t have the time to go into the entire story but it is chilling relevant to our current situation. And more importantly, it proves, or rather strongly suggests that our captain may not, in fact be dead like we were so led to believe.”  


They stared at Johann in confusion, wondering if the words he said could even be real. After the many weeks of moping around in grief, loss, living without aim, to hear such wonderful words was simply unexpected, no it was more than that, it was simply unfathomable. Would a folklore found in a tome that just so happened to be in their captain’s house really be the miracle to make the impossible possible?

“Impossible,” Albert all but screamed out.

“There’s just no way,” Syr said almost to himself. Alec nodded his head in agreement, unable to verbalize the emotions he was feeling.

Feather punched his hands excitedly, smiling brightly as if he heard the greatest news ever.

“Is this a joke?” Elmott said while his hand was quickly incased in flames.

“Put that away,” Albert said once he came to his senses. “And you Johann, explain.”

“There’s nothing to explain. It’s literally right there,” Johann said as he continued to show them the page.

“I don’t get it,” Alec finally said.

“You aren’t the only one,” Syr added.

“Fine, fine.” Johann conceded. “You know how our captain was pushed off the edge of the sky and it appeared that that was all there was to the story?”

“How can you say it so emotionless?” Elmott added.

“Because,” Johann momentarily paused, “Because we can save our captain. We can also contribute to the body of history that is currently lacking in terms of the origins of our world. One of the most vital questions of our world may not be left to superstition and old wives tales anymore, but it will in fact be left to factual knowledge that we will experience first-hand. No no no no, this isn’t the time to be emotional, it’s the time to be jubilant, excited, celebrations are in order.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,” Feather quickly raised his hand stopping Johann in the process.

“Let me stop before I get too ahead of myself,” Johann chuckled. “What we need to do now is make our way to the place where this world meets the next, where the sea of clouds parts to reveal the other realm. Yes, that’s right,” He said as he watched Albert and Elmott nod their heads. “We’re going to the Azure Sky Gate!”

The Azure Sky Gate held many memories for several of the crew. For them it was a place where their resolve had been tested several times. Many hard battles, life threatening even, that questioned their determination, but with their captain at the helm they overcame the odds and were triumphant. To return to a place that had cohesively solidified their bond was something they left them feeling apprehensive.  Could they, if faced with the challenge and danger again, overcome these same odds? Could they perform at that same level without their captain? It was a tall order that they felt they were unable to handle. However, feeling that this small glimmer of hope was making itself apparent, they decided to give it a try, to trudge on and ignore the feelings that they were still struggling to overcome. If there was a way to avoid the depressing feelings of grief and despair then they would do it. So, with these feelings in mind they readily accepted the hope Johann revealed to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay thanks for clicking or even reading through this fic. Granblue offers many interesting thought experiments that are never explored through the events that often seemed pressed for time. I mean, you get these epic events of epic proportions but only get to see them through the eyes of the chosen few. How did the characters that one has recruited respond to living through these events? In any case, I wanted to write something in which my favorite characters can interact.
> 
> I hope that my humble attempt at writing something in the GBF universe does the franchise at least a gram of justice. Other characters will show up


End file.
